


Mediation

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Halloween, Siblings, raising teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Myrcella thinks that Tommen is too old for trick or treating and Tommen disagrees.Brienne tries to settle the argument between her two step children with help from her husband.





	Mediation

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is just an excuse to write some family fluff for these four cause I love them all so much.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Brienne?” Tommen asked his step mother as he sat at her left on the couch, his beloved pet cat Ser Pounch in his lap. “Will you settle an argument for Myrcella and I?”

“Oh, Gods! Not this rubbish again.” Myrcella sighed from her right before Brienne could say accept or decline the task offered to her. “Tommen! You’re nearly fifteen now. You’re far too old to still go out trick or treating.”

Brienne raised an eyebrow at both children. “Is this what you were fighting about earlier when you came home from school?” She asked them, quite surprised, as that argument had gotten rather heated.

Tommen gave a firm nod. “I’m not too old, am I?” He asked Brienne with sad, yet hopeful eyes. How on earth she was supposed to tell the sweet boy otherwise, Brienne had no idea, so she decided to change the subject of conversation instead.

“Wouldn’t you rather do something else, my love?” She asked Tommen with a gentle tone, as the last thing she wanted to do was upset him. 

“What else would I do?” Tommen frowned, looking down to Ser Pounce, who was falling asleep now in his arms. “I can’t just sit here at home and watch tv with Myrcella! That’s boring.”

“And trick or treating isn’t?” His sister scoffed. 

“It’s not!” Tommen insisted, and Brienne could tell that another argument was about to turn very sour unless she stopped it immediately.

“What if we went out all together and did something fun?” She suggested to the two golden haired teens. “There’s a haunted house set up near the movie theatre by the mall. I’m sure that would be interesting.”

“Tommen doesn’t like haunted houses.” Myrcella sighed again in frustration.

“Lots of people don’t!” Tommen growled at her. “Stop making fun of me!”

“Alright, alright, calm down now.” Brienne told them both. “What about the corn maze outside of town that the Tulley’s are putting on? That sounds fun, doesn’t it?”

“Is it haunted too?” Tommen asked, unsure, making Myrcella snort in amusement.

“And what are you laughing about, my darling?” Jaime asked upon entering the living room and messing up Myrcella’s hair before taking a seat in his favorite arm chair next to the couch. “I thought I heard the two of you arguing again.”

“You did.” Tommen huffed, cuddling Ser Pounch close to his heart, as if the sleepy feline were a baby. “Myrcella is being rude.”

“I am not.” His sister rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “You’re just being ridiculous.”

Brienne sighed and turned to look at her husband with a desperate expression. “We’re trying to think of something fun for us all to do on Halloween.” She explained.

“Ah, I see...” Jaime nodded, biting his lip and falling silent for a moment as he thought to himself. “The Tyrell’s are having a masquerade ball that night aren’t they?” He asked his wife, who wrinkled her nose in distaste.

“That doesn’t sound like much fun.” She complained. “And I doubt any Tyrell event will be a family friendly affair.” 

Jaime hummed in thought, reconsidering the idea. Brienne was right, of course. A Tyrell party usually meant a fair percentage of the guests getting black out drunk and passing out on the ballroom floor before the evening ended.

“We could always go ride roller coasters at Storm’s End.” Myrcella spoke up then. “They usually have something or other going on for holidays. I’m sure they’ll at least have the park decorated for Halloween.”

Brienne and Jaime looked to Tommen, who shrugged and nodded in agreement. “That doesn’t sound bad.” He admitted. 

“Good.” Brienne smiled softly, turning to Jaime for the final word on the matter. “What do you say, love?”

Jaime sighed heavily, though he was failing at holding back a grin, so the act was given away rather quickly. 

“You know I have a sensitive stomach, Bree.” He lied. “Is Storm’s End really a good idea?”

“Dad! I’ve seen you go on the Dragon Rider a dozen times in a row before!” Myrcella reminded her father. 

“Yeah, Dad.” Tommen agreed. “If you have a sensitive stomach then I’m captain of the football team.”

“Which he’s not.” Myrcella pressed, earning a glare from her little brother.

“Fine. You’ve caught me.” Jaime confessed with a chuckle. “I suppose we can go to Storm’s End for Halloween, but I don’t want to hear any more fighting between the two of you until then. Is that understood?”

Tommen and Myrcella both nodded obediently and settled back into their places on either side of Brienne on the couch.

“I can still dress up though, right?” Tommen asked hopefully, looking to his father for confirmation.

“Of course, son.” Jaime reassured the lad. “It’s Halloween. We’ll all find costumes to wear.”

“Oh my Gods...” Myrcella groaned.

Brienne just laughed.


End file.
